fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Flower Road
Animal Crossing: Flower Road (どうぶつの森:明るい道をたどる, Animal Forest: Follow the Bright Path) is the fifth installment of the popular Animal Crossing franchise, developed and published by Nintendo. The player takes the role of the new resident in a small village inhabited by anphropomorphic animals. It was released in Japan, Singapore and the West in 2018 and eventually the Arabic world, South Korea and Latin America in 2019. 'Gameplay' 'Plot' Contrary to other Animal Crossing games, Flower Road begins with a handwritten letter, sent to you by the mayor of a small coastal village in need of help. The mayor entails of her dream of restoring the village to it's former glory, but further entails that she can not do it by herself. Thus, she invites you to live and work in the settlement, acting as an advisor for her. Upon accepting this request, the scene changes from the letter, to a quaint tram taking the player through the countryside to the town. As the tram pulls in to a stop, Kaitlin and Katie board, sitting opposite you. Kaitlin asks whether you're from the area or not, claiming to have never seen you before, thus commencing the typical Animal Crossing appearance determination sequence. Furthermore, she asks about the town the player is visiting, wherein the player must input a name for the village. Upon inputting the name, Kaitlin exclaims that she too lives in the town, and that it "had been so long" since someone new had moved in. Prior to arrival, the tram conductor announces that the tram shall shortly be arriving at the town. As the tram pulls in to the station, the rustic steps deploy, allowing Katie, Kaitlin and the player to swiftly exit the tram. The characters screen then pans to the dramatic view over the picturesque village. No matter the time of year, the day of arrival will always be sunny. Making the journey down the cobble steps to the town itself, one notices several plots wherein remains of homes once stood, chimney pieces, bricks and wood lie in piles. The town itself is small and well kept, but surrounded by the less attractive remnants of past inhabitants. The screen then pans to the grand town hall wherein the mayor can be found. Walking in, the player is are rushed towards by Isabelle, clearly excited to finally see the player. Approaching the topic of housing, Isabelle is less excited to talk, but tells the player that Tom Nook will be able to get oneself a house almost immediately. Thus, she claims that one can choose any one of the derelict sites, and that Mr. Nook will be awaiting the decision. 'Focus' The focus of Animal Crossing: Flower Road is of course to aid Isabelle in her efforts to restore the town, but also to carry out the essential tasks of the townspeople, fishing, bug-catching and gardening along the way. The restoration of the town shopping district also provides a lead role in the efforts, and interior-design, much like in Happy Home Designer is vital to ensuring the happiness of the villagers. Customisation, as usual is key, and in the pursuit of creativity, many restricting features such as the limited amount of custom clothes patterns allowed have been lifted, allowing for a much higher amount of fashion creation. Furthermore, the advancements of one's own home is significant, with different room shapes- and sizes, allowing for a greater playing experience. Customisation Town Customisation Customisation within Flower Road is paramount to the town's success. The more time spent in the town, carrying out tasks ranging from catching bugs to chopping trees, the more villagers will move in. The town can be customised through a variety of means, such as the placement of public works projects, shops and communal areas, the development of the shopping district, the colour and style of building exteriors, the paths placed, and new for Animal Crossing game, groundscaping- creating ponds, hills and mines. Gardening is also improved, with more varieties of flowers allowing for greater customisation. Category:Animal Crossing Games